Yo mate a Kagome
by Selkis1701
Summary: La ultima venganza de Naraku traera consecuencias inesperadas. Sessh x Kag
1. Chapter 1

Yo mate a Kagome

Capitulo 01

Como de costumbre Inuyasha y Kagome se habían peleado una vez mas luego de derrotar por fin a Naraku y ella furiosa le repitió varias veces su famosa frase: Abajo! Varias veces como para enseñarle a respetar sus sentimientos. Disgustada mas que nuca se fue caminado y maldiciendo al bosque, no quería saber mas nada por ese día de ese estúpido perro al cual maldijo mas de mil veces.

Sin querer, al acercarse al claro cerca del rió, diviso debajo de un árbol y descanso al gran Sesshoumaru en tanto Jaken y Rin estaban tratando de atrapar algunos peces para comer. El gran jukai también la observo llegar con su típica mirada fría, a ella y a su verde uniforme.

El rostro de la miko estaba enrojecido del odio , disparando hacia ese demonio su peor y mas peligrosa mirada asesina.

Kagome Ese baka, baka! Que tienes por hermano! Tonto, tonto y mil veces perro tonto! Que se quede con esa... con esa estúpida bolsa de huesos y barro. No lo quiero volver a ver NUNCA! Lo ODIO!

En tanto le gritaba a Sesshoumaru, que para nada se inmuto, como toro embravecido, Kagome pateaba la tierra sobre la cual estaba parada. Hasta Jaken y Rin se acercaron al escuchar sus furibundos gritos.

Jaken Ay...! esa niña si que ha perdido la cabeza... molestar así al amo bonito y por culpa de ese híbrido bueno para nada...

Y Kagome seguía destilando veneno con cada una de sus palabras

Kagome Me escuchas Sesshoumaru! Es un tonto tonto TONTO PERRO el que heredaste por HERMANO (sarcásticamente hablando), quisiera arrancarles las orejas.. y... uf! Lo odios! Volvió a bufar.

Pateo la tierra nuevamente y así como apareció, dio media vuelta y se marcho por el mismo sendero por el cual llego.

El poderoso Señor de las Tierras Occidentales para nada se molesto.

Sesshoumaru Tonta...

Kagome regresaba a la aldea de la anciana Kaede todavía mas furiosa, con palabras entre dientes "Porque debe cumplir una promesa por algo que no hizo! Siempre me mintió, siempre lo hizo..

En la aldea, sentados afuera de la cabaña de la anciana miko, Miroku con una clara marca de la mano de Sango, la exterminadora, Shippou y Kirara se encontraban sentados, preocupados en tanto que el hanyou de su preocupación se encontraba indiferente, recostado dentro de la choza.

Miroku La señorita Kagome tiene razón después de todo, por que confiar en Kikio si ella le entrego la Perla de Shikon al mismísimo Naraku..

Sango El muy maldito que tantos sufrimientos nos hizo pasar...

Kagome llevaba consigo la reconstruida joya, que al igual que su alma, se iba tiñendo del color de la angustia y del dolor. Una gran opresión, un fuerte dolor en el pecho la asalto y al suelo le hizo caer de rodillas. Cerca de un pequeño charco la muchacha se asusto: Al observar su imagen reflejada en él unas marcas sobre sus cejas descubrió. Ovaladas, rosadas, tres que dibujaban una flor...

Kagome ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Kana por detrás de ella apareció, sorprendiendo a la adolescente. Ella fue la única superviviente del clan de Naraku, ella y su espejo.

Kana Esa es la ultima venganza de Naraku... despojar a Inu Yasha de lo que mas ama...

Kagome Kikio esta con él. Quien más podría ser...

Kana Una humana...

Kagome, herida en su orgullo, se abalanzo sobre la mismísima nada, ese ser blanco, insípido, sin personalidad y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, con sus propias manos, con sus garras la destrozo.

Horrorizada, observo sus manos ensangrentadas, no se reconocía, tenia garras...

Su cuerpo le pedía mas pero su alma... quedo inmóvil, en el suelo.

Sesshoumaru Huele a sangre...

Cual rayo de luz sale hacia el lugar donde Kagome se encontraba y por primera vez, al llegar su rostro denoto emoción: Sorpresa, sorpresa por lo que hallo.

Kagome bañada en la sangre de Kana.

Hasta Kagome se acerco, siempre frió, indiferente pero al irse acercando algo le incomodo, con rudeza del brazo a la muchacha la levanto. Temblando ante su fiera mirada, no sabia que esperar de aquel despiadado jukai.

SesshoumaruTu olor... tu olor esta cambiando

Kagome ¿QUÉ? No ... no es posible...

Sesshoumaru Parece que cuando más te enfadas, mas en jukai te convertirás... una jukai en celo...

Esa frase como bomba le cayo. El solo pensar de convertirse en lo que mas odia, en eso que ha estado combatiendo por tanto tiempo su corazón rompió.

Corriendo se fue hasta la aldea y en los brazos de Kaede llorando se estremeció.

Solo a ella y a nadie mas que ella su pesar le contó. Y la perla le entrego, su alma llena de dolor tardaría mucho tiempo en curarse, y no quería que sus amigos sufrieran por ella. Y una nota le entrego para que en el pozo depositara y su familia la encontrara:

"Mamá, Abuelo, Sota: No puedo regresar, perdónenme. Si lo hago en peligro los pondré y si algo les pasara, nunca mas perdonarme podría. Con amor,

Kagome"

La luna llena se encontraba alta en el cielo cuando a hurtadillas se escurrió, para que nadie la viera. Pero ella encontró a Inu Yasha abrazando a Kikio y su corazón en pedazos se partió. Con lagrimas en la espesura del bosque se volvió a internar, enojada por aquella traición que de su amado nunca espero y la vida un nuevo camino le dio al encontrándose otra vez con él. Una lagrima por su mejilla corría. Frente a frente son Sesshoumaru se encontró.

Sesshoumaru Te lo advertí, mujer...

Kagome ¿Cómo haces para que la vida no te duela, no te lastime?

Sesshoumaru Me vengo a mi manera...

Kagome Aunque te sientas vació por dentro y no encuentres un motivo para seguir...

Sesshoumaru Véngate de la manera que mas le duela...

Lejos de allí, Inu Yasha de percato del aroma de Kagome, su olor y algo más... y sin dudarlo de Kikio se separo, desesperado a su amor busco.

Sin dudarlo el gran jukai beso a la miko, y confundida, le correspondió. Y en Kagome esas palabras volvieron a sonar "Despojar... humana...ser demonio... véngate con lo que mas le duela..." Y al gran Sesshoumaru se entrego en cuerpo y alma.

Oculto por unas ramas, Inu Yasha no podía dar crédito q lo que sus ojos veían. Su amada Kagome, ella que a pesar de todo le pidió estar a su lado... como pudo... como pudo traicionarlo con él...

Kikio Inu Yasha ¿Que sucede?

Inu Yasha Nada... solo... solo es una pareja ("y yo a Kagome mate..." pensó, al recordar la promesa que a Kikio realizo) ya podemos irnos, Kikio... ya no tengo nada que a este mundo me ate... ya no me queda nada...


	2. Chapter 2

Yo mate a Kagome

Capitulo 2

La mañana encontró a todos muy tristes, sabia, presentían la peor de las noticias.

Shippou no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de Sango que todavía no se recuperaba de la muerte de su hermano y Miroku que a ninguno de los dos podía consolar. Kaede, la anciana Kaede que ninguna palabra pronuncio desde la extraña visita que tuvo durante la noche anterior en silencio se quedo.

En silencio que a todos consumió, inclusive al viejo Toutousai y la misma pulga Myouga que lloriqueaba junto a su viejo amigo.

Miroku Se acercan, puedo sentirlo...

Sango Si, es verdad. Serpientes cazadoras de almas se acercan...

Miroku Kikio...

Sango Inu Yasha...

Cabizbajo, como si ya hubiese perdido su alma, el triste hanyou a ellos se les acerco y de su cintura, su espada, lo único bueno que según él, su padre le heredo, a Toutousai se la entrego.

Inu Yasha A donde iré, no he de necesitarla.

Toutousai Amo...

Shippou Kagome¿Donde esta Kagome, perro tonto!?

Inu Yasha Yo... yo... tal vez ya regreso a su época...

Shippou Por tu culpa¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

Inu Yasha no podía decirles la verdad. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos al igual que el de sus amigos. ¿Como decirles lo que vio¿Cómo decirles que tenían razón¿Como decirles que ella cambio por su culpa?

Inu Yasha Siempre supo que este momento llegaría

Shippou Le prometiste estar a su lado! Mentiroso! Y se hecho a llorar nuevamente en los brazos de Sango como si se acabara de enterar que a su madre perdió.

Shippou Y ahora tu también te vas... ¿Quién me va a cuidar?

Las palabras del pequeño kitsune fueron puñaladas para el hanyou.

Shippou ¿Por qué tengo que perder a toda mi familia?

Y salió corriendo sin notar que Kikio se acercaba fríamente, indiferente al dolor que ella causaba.

Inu Yasha Miroku, Sango, anciana Kaede, cuiden a Shippou por mi, por favor Espero que algún DIA pueda, puedan perdonarme.

Kikio Inu Yasha, es hora...

Y cual animal apaleado pero fiel a su amo, a la muñeca de barro y sin vida siguió, detrás de ella, con la mirada baja, perdida igual que su corazón. Al llegar al árbol sagrado, en el se detuvieron.

Kikio Inu Yasha¿Seguro que quieres cumplir tu promesa?

Inu Yasha Solo hazlo de una vez. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre lo que quiero y lo que debo a estas alturas? si de todas formas me matarías.

Kikio ¿Me amas?

Inu Yasha hacia ella levanto su mirada y a pesar de sus lagrimas que caían, fuerte y con determinación su verdad le contó.

Inu Yasha No. Pero siempre cumplo mi palabra..

Y sin mas, Kikio levanto su arco, lo tenso y al corazón de Inu Yasha disparo. Sello nuevamente su cuerpo y su alma arranco y el fuego de la tierra surgió para arrastrarlos al mismo infierno.

Como si el viejo árbol entendiera el dolor de aquel desdichado híbrido, pronto con ramas nuevas y lianas su cuerpo protegió.

Mientras unos perdían sus vidas, otros descubrían nuevos caminos, un nuevo destino.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo mate a Kagome

Capitulo 03

Toutousai Que triste final ha tenido el hijo menor del Amo. Guardare su colmillo aunque no se bien que hacer con el...

Kaede Consérvelo, Toutousai... Tal vez, alguien pueda alguna vez reclamarlo...

Myouga ¿Qué quiere decir, anciana Kaede¿Qué sabe usted?

Kaede Hice una promesa, es todo lo que tengo que decir...

"Cuiden de esa espada, tal vez halla alguien que pueda portarla" pensó Kaede, recordando cuando en sus brazos Kagome se hecho a llorar, contándole lo sucedido con Kana y su encuentro con Sesshoumaru. Ella sabia, que a pesar que ese espectro, que alguna vez fue su hermana, se llevara a Inu Yasha, él, de alguna manera, seguiría protegiendo a Kagome. Y aunque ella, su cuerpo se transformara en jukai, en hanyou, su amor y devoción a él, podría hacerla portar al Colmillo de Acero por su alma y corazón de humana. Él, Inu Yasha siempre la protegería incluso desde la otra vida.

Sango Anciana Kaede... Kaede... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Kaede Si, si... lo siento. Estaba perdida en mis recuerdos...

Shippou Quiero a Kagome... buaaa!!!!

El pequeño zorrito no podía dejar de llorar mientras Sango intentaba consolarlo.

Sango Me lo llevare conmigo, a mi aldea por un tiempo. Su excelencia ha prometido ayudarme a reconstruirla.

Kaede Todos necesitamos tiempo para curara nuestras heridas y no precisamente las del cuerpo...

Miroku Tiene usted razón, anciana Kaede, todos necesitamos un tiempo de sanción y de perdón...

Sango ¿Cree usted que Kagome alguna vez regresara?

Kaede Solo ella lo sabe Sango... solo ella (Y su corazón)

Afectuosamente el moje, la exterminadora y el kitsune se despidieron yéndose con Kirara hacia su nueva vida.

Toutousai Kaede, se que sabe mas de lo que dice…

Kaede Todo a su tiempo, Toutousai, todo a su tiempo. Lodo ocurre en el momento preciso y a su debido tiempo...

Toutousai Si de algo sirve, Myouga y el Tessaiga se quedaran conmigo. Solo espero que Sesshoumaru, no se entere de lo sucedido con su hermano...

Kaede No creo que a estas alturas le interese, hasta él tiene heridas que curar y quien sabe, hasta cambie...

Desconcertado, Toutousai, prefirió no darle importancia aquellas palabras para desaparecer luego junto a su amigo y fiel sirviente del Amo en su particular vaca voladora.

Solo y con el sol que despertaba Kaede se quedo. En el interior de su casa observaba con indiferencia la fuente de tantas desgracias y sobre esta, sobre la oscura perla, un campo de protección levanto.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ninguno de los personajes de InuYasha me pertenecen sino a la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi_

_Capitulo 04_

El tiempo ya no tenía importancia. Kagome sin recordar lo sucedido, se despertó hallándose junto a Sesshoumaru, quien por primera vez una expresión de calma en su rostro reflejaba.

Se sentía diferente, no podía explicárselo, pero algo dentro de ella, en su interior despertaba.

Al incorporarse recordó la noche pasada, ahora podía explicarse sus raídas ropas, sus marcas...

Jaken y Rin junto a la bestia bicéfala se encontraban llegando y con horror el pequeño demonio sapo (O la especie q sea Jaken, no tengo idea), se acerco a estos gritando.

Jaken ¿ ! Qué le ha hecho usted a mi amo bonito, humana!?

Sonrojada, apenada por su apariencia, Kagome no se decidía si le contestaba o bien lo que su cuerpo le pedía, matar insolente ser con su propias manos.

Abriendo sus dorados ojos amaneció con su inconfundible mirada fría. Sesshoumaru se incorporo y pasándole por encima le recordó a este a quien servia.

Sesshoumaru Ella ya no es humana...

En ese momento, Kagome se dio cuenta que no tenia a donde ir, no sabia que hacer, que no podía confiar en nadie pero que tampoco sola podía estar. A cierta distancia en solitario jukai olfateo su miedo.

Sesshoumaru Con esos "sentimientos" no duraras con vida por mucho tiempo

Kagome se estremeció y pensó que hasta su mente él podría leer.

Sesshoumaru ¡Vamonos de aquí!

El gran Sesshoumaru encabezo el éxodo seguido por su pequeño cachorro adoptivo y Jaken q arrastraba con pesar a la bestia de dos cabezas. Rin sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras, hacia su amo se dirigió.

Rin Amo Sesshoumaru ¿Ella no vendrá con nosotros?

Sin detenerse, sin darse vuelta y con su típica amabilidad de demonio su voluntad volvió a imponer.

Sesshoumaru ¡Mujer! Tu también

Sin nada que perder, además de sentirse vacía, vacía de sentimientos, de emociones, de anhelos, al taijukai Kagome siguió en silencio. Durante horas lo siguió, sin palabras, sin gestos, hasta que al pie de una montaña se detuvieron.

Sesshoumaru ¡Suban!

Fue la única indicación. Kagome imito a Rin y sobre el lomo de Ah-Un se monto. Y como de costumbre, Jaken disgustado estuvo apunto de perder su oportunidad, La oportunidad de fundirse en el vuelo con las blancas nubes, tan esponjosas que con las lagrimas de Kagome se confundían.


	5. Chapter 5

En la aldea de exterminadores el día comenzaba de igual que hace unos cuantos días atrás: Shippou jugando con Kirara, Sango preparando el desayuno y Miroku recuperándose de un golpe dado por su prometida. Ambos jóvenes observaban al zorrito y a la gatita mientras jugaban.

Miroku ¿Crees que Shippou este superando todo lo que nos ha pasado?

No lo sé. Perder a tantos seres queridos no es algo que se supere con tanta rapidez. Kagome... Inu Yasha... No creo que lo este tomando tan bien como nos quiere hacer creer...

Sango ¿Acaso crees que miente?

No acepta la realidad, como nosotros también lo hacemos.

Sango Es cierto, no puedo aceptar que... que...

Dilo, que Inu Yasha haya elegido a Kikio en vez de Kagome, rompiéndole el corazón.

Sango Es verdad, todavía creo que es un sueño del que voy a despertar y que los volveré a ver peleándose, esa era su manera de quererse.

Si tan solo Kagome pudiera volver...

Y el monje a la exterminadora abrazo para consolarla sin perder sus mañas, hasta que un "plaff" a varios metros de distancia se dejo oír.

¿No te dije, Kirara? Al igual que el zorro, el monje pierde el pelo pero no las mañas. Y el pequeño kitsune siguió jugando con su amiga felina con el corazón lleno de esperanza.

En tanto, en la distancia, un misterio se devela y un alma sus sentimientos dejo escuchar.

Sobre Ah-Un , el dragón de dos cabezas, Rin, Kagome y el maltratado Jaken no daban crédito a lo que veían. Una Inmensa construcción, un palacio abandonado y oculto las nubes y las montañas resguardando sus secretos y sus recuerdos

La gran bestia voladora tierra tomo y de inmediato Rin salto y sobre la tierra posos sus pequeños pies y Jaken, sin dudarlo, detrás de ella salió corriendo, intentando alcanzarla con sus cortas piernas.

Espera niña tonta! Ten cuidado no querrás darle más problemas al Amo Sesshoumaru! Fue lo que el sapo verde exclamo.

Kagome seguía sorprendida por lo que veía y muchos interrogantes asaltaron a su mente"¿De quien seria¿ ¿Cómo Sesshoumaru lo conocía? ¿Habría matado a todos sus ocupantes? ¿Qué otras sorpresas tendría Sesshoumaru escondidas? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones...? Tan ensimismada en sus ideas que no se percato que a su lado a ello tenia, con su mirada glacial clavada en el envejecido edificio, siempre frió, siempre distante. Rin corría por todos lados, descubriendo cada centímetro a su paso haciéndole caso omiso al impotente Jaken que no lograba contener la felicidad de esa niña.

¿Qué es este lugar?

No espera obtener respuesta alguna del esquivo jukai pero otra vez se equivoco al juzgar.

Alguna vez fue un lugar importante... ("para mi" pensó)

En cuanto Rin observó que su amadísimo amo se acercaba hacia ella se dirigió presurosa a la entrada de aquel lugar, trepando unas desgastadas escaleras.

¡Rin! Espera... puede ser un lugar peligroso

Siempre sereno, ajeno a todo sentimiento fue el primero en entrar seguido por la pequeña campanita de su vida, Jaken a disgusto también lo hizo y ya que no tenía más opción, Kagome a todos ellos los siguió. Al entrar, se notaba que por mucho tiempo el lugar había estado deshabitado, oscuro, frió, parecía estar tan muerto como los ocupantes que alguna vez en el vivieron. Sesshoumaru agudizo aun mas sus sentidos momentos antes que un par de pequeños demonios trataron de atacarlo pero al poderoso lord solo le bastaron sus afiladas y venenosas garras para aniquilarlos.

Ya ni siquiera respetan este lugar... fue lo único que Sesshoumaru expreso.

Por primera vez es esas palabras dejo escapar un pequeño destello de emoción. Ese rea su lugar.

¿Acaso... este fue tu hogar?

Esta vez, ante la pregunta, ella o obtuvo una respuesta, no lo necesitaba.

¡Jaken! Ve a buscar comida

Pero amo bonito, usted...

Jaken no me hagas enfadar

Más que nunca, Sesshoumaru se veía solitario, hasta tal vez, triste y nostálgico pero Rin no dejaba de corretear como una campanilla mecida por el viento, inquieta se acerco hasta Kagome y de la mano llevándosela a una nueva aventura para ella.

Ven, vamos a investigar... dijo la niña tomando de la mano a Kagome.

Recorrieron cada rincón de la plata baja de aquella construcción, no había nada que hallar, todo hacia tiempo que había sido destruido o hurtado. Sin darle a nadie un respiro, la chiquilla una vez saciada su curiosidad por esos lados, a la planta alta se dirigió y en cada habitación que encontró se metió hasta que e una, allí adentro, a Sesshoumaru descubrieron. Cual fantasma en ella entro y Rin movida por la curiosidad lo siguió.

Desde la entrada Kagome pudo advertir que era la única habitación que se encontraba intacta como así también el campo de fuerza que lo resguardaba.

Sesshoumaru parecía estar aguardando al ser que lo ocupaba. Unos ojos dorados hacia la joven se volvieron, algo había en ellos, algo extraño que no querían revelar.

Esta era la habitación de mi madre, quizás puedas hallar algo que te sirva...

Rin de inmediato encontró una futon y sobre este se quedo dormida. El demonio silencioso, indiferente de aquel recinto desapareció dejando a la miko sorprendida por haberle permitido presenciar, tal vez, el momento de mayor debilidad, ella sintió que algo quería mostrarle, una herida que no cierra, la necesidad de amar, la necesidad de alguien que lo quiera...


	6. Chapter 6

El siglo 21 con toda su tecnología y maravillas modernas seguía sin poder encontrarle respuestas a muchos misterios entre ellos el Pozo devorador de Huesos. Una vez mas, haciendo uso de su fastidiosa y tediosa costumbre, Buyo, el gato de la familia Hirugashi, la mascota de Kagome, otra vez se había escondido por alguna parte del templo. Sota, a pedido de su madre tuvo la triste misión de ir a buscar a ese rechoncho felino.

No... no... solo me falta ahí! Ojala estuviera mi hermana o su amigo orejas de perro para ayudarme... además... hace tiempo que no regresan... dijo un chiquillo esperando por su hermana.

Con temor y respeto,, Sota abrió las puertas que custodiaban aquel portal al Sengoku. Como presintiendo lo ocurrido eras atrás, Buyo estaba sentado sobre el borde del pozo y cuando vio al pequeño acerarse con ronroneos y moviendo su pesado cuerpo hasta el lugar mas cercano de donde se halaba la nota lo guío.

Cuando llego hasta el gato, Sota noto dentro del borde un extraño objeto, se acerco y lo tomo. Los años pesaban en el pero era una nota, una nota para la Familia Hirugashi.

¿Qué es esto?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y con el grito de "Mamá" en los labios hasta ella se lo llevo.

En la sala, todos reunidos, Abuelo, madre e hijo, con curiosidad observaban aquel sobre de cuero. La señora lo tomo con delicadeza, lo abrió y una carta hallo. En silencio la leyó y una lagrima por su rostro rodó.

Madre ¿pero que dice!? ¿Lo escribió Kagome?

Si Sota, tu hermana la escribió...

¿Qué dice la carta? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto? El abuelo de la familia pregunto.

Dice que no puede volver, que si lo hace nos pondrá en peligro a todos y... el llanto desmorono a la mujer, el anciano no podía encontrar la manera de consolarla y su hija, no podía hacerse a la idea de no poderla ver mas, de no poderla abrazar.

Mi niña... que te ha pasado para que no puedas regresar a casa?

Mamá, no te preocupes... orejas de perro la protegerá, ya veras...

Pero hasta el pequeño, un niño como él, sabia que si ella no volvía era por una razón muy poderosa, que hasta su amigo hanyuou no podría sortear.

Que los dioses la protejan...

¿Qué haré? ¿Qué diré en el colegio, a todos?

La verdad querida: Que se fue para no volver...

Sota creció de golpe en ese momento sabiendo que seria todo para su apenada y angustiada madre de allí en adelante. Nunca mas volvieron a hablar del tema, aunque en sus corazones la luz de la esperanza del feliz retorno se apagaría con la vida de cada uno de ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 07

Perdón por el capitulo corto, pero me acaban de devolver luego de 15 días mi PC que termino en el técnico por un error en el disco rígido y regreso con nuevas partes y mas rápida para escribir mejor. Espero que les guste.

Capitulo 07

El siglo 21 con toda su tecnología y maravillas modernas seguía sin poder encontrarle respuestas a muchos misterios entre ellos el Pozo devorador de Huesos. Una vez mas, haciendo uso de su fastidiosa y tediosa costumbre, Buyo, el gato de la familia Hirugashi, la mascota de Kagome, otra vez se había escondido por alguna parte del templo. Sota, a pedido de su madre tuvo la triste misión de ir a buscar a ese rechoncho felino.

No... No... ¡Solo me falta ahí! Ojala estuviera mi hermana o su amigo orejas de perro para ayudarme... además... hace tiempo que no regresan... dijo el pequeño recordando a su hermana.

Con temor y respeto, Sota abrió las puertas que custodiaban aquel portal al Sengoku. Como presintiendo lo ocurrido eras atrás, Buyo estaba sentado sobre el borde del pozo y cuando vio al pequeño acerarse con ronroneos y moviendo su pesado cuerpo hasta el lugar mas cercano de donde se halaba la nota lo guío.

Cuando llego hasta el gato, Sota noto dentro del borde un extraño objeto, se acerco y lo tomo. Los años pesaban en el pero era una nota, una nota para la Familia Hirugashi.

¿Qué es esto?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y con el grito de "Mamá" en los labios hasta ella se lo llevo.

En la sala, todos reunidos, Abuelo, madre e hijo, con curiosidad observaban aquel sobre de cuero. La señora lo tomo con delicadeza, lo abrió y una carta hallo. En silencio la leyó y una lágrima por su rostro rodó.

Madre ¿pero que dice!? ¿Lo escribió Kagome? ¿Qué ha escrito mi nieta? ¡Díganme por favor?

Abuelo tranquilízate, por favor.

Si Sota, tu hermana la escribió...

¿Qué dice la carta¿ ¿Por qué no ha vuelto? ¿Por qué no volvieron ni ella ni orejas de perro madre?  
Dice que no puede volver, que si lo hace nos pondrá en peligro a todos y... el llanto desmorono a la mujer, el anciano no podía encontrar la manera de consolarla y su hija, no podía hacerse a la idea de no poderla ver mas, de no poderla abrazar.

Mi niña... que te ha pasado para que no puedas regresar a casa?

Mamá, no te preocupes... orejas de perro la protegerá, ya veras...

Pero hasta el pequeño, un niño como él, sabia que si ella no volvía era por una razón muy poderosa, que hasta su amigo hanyou no podría sortear.

Que los dioses la protejan... el anciano menciono delante del altar con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué haré? ¿Qué diré en el colegio, a todos?

La verdad querida: Que se fue para no volver...

Sota creció de golpe en ese momento sabiendo que seria todo para su apenada y angustiada madre de allí en adelante. Nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema, aunque en sus corazones la luz de la esperanza del feliz retorno se apagaría con la vida de cada uno de ellos.

Continuara…

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, tratare la próxima vez el capítulo que sea más largo. Además, estoy tratando de decidirme con que fic continuar, así que necesito ayuda: mas de Kagome y Sesshoumaru o alguno de Inu no Taishou.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 08

Refugiado en el interior de su caverna, Toutousai, atizaba un leño. La flama sobre él, vivaz, quería bailar. Frente a esta, una afligida pulga en silencio permanecía, ida, ausente, indiferente.

_ Ya Myouga! Hemos pasado cosas peores y nos hemos repuesto decía el viejo forjador de armas.

_ ¿Cómo hacerlo Toutousai, si el Amo Inu Yasha no ha de volver?

_ Que este sellado nuevamente no quiere decir que este muerto ¿O no paso así 50 años de su vida? ¿O es que ya lo has olvidado?

_ Pero la Señorita Kagome ya no ha venido más... Primero el Amo y ahora su hijo nos han dejado...

_ Si, es verdad. ¡Que tiempos aquellos! Cuando la sola presencia del Amo por estas tierras bastaba a veces para evitar o terminar una guerra...

_ ¿Cómo poderlo olvidar? Si fue el más humano de todos los jukais...

_ Con sus aciertos y sus errores, así era Él...

_ Y sus hijos salieron igualitos a el... no puede negar que Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha son... fueron hermanos...

_ Myouga, ten por seguro que Inu Yasha, de alguna manera volverá, sabes lo terco que es, además, a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia su padre, no se desharía así como así de su Tessaiga...

_ Lo sé Toutousai... y sé que mi joven Amo no va a volver... nunca jamás...

El silencio se apodero de estos por un momento, dándose cuenta que a veces las esperanzas son solo un sueño que nunca se realizara.

_ Quisiera llorar pero ya no puedo. Yo vi como esa familia se deshacía y no puedo más...

_ Ahora solo queda Sesshoumaru... El sí que es extraño... dijo Toutousai escupiendo fuego sobre los leños.

_ El siempre odio a Inu Yasha por ser hijo de una humana

_ No, no lo creo. Esa no fue su única razón pero solo su corazón sabe la verdad... pero me llama la atención que no haya venido a reclamar al Colmillo de Acero. Siempre la ha querido, hasta estuvo dispuesto a matar a su padre por ella y ahora...

_ Hasta Sesshoumaru, quizás, tenga sentido del honor...

_ O al fin este madurando o algo en él algo este cambiando, no lo sé

_ Su nombre le va bien la mayor parte del tiempo... joven asesino frió...

_ No siempre fue así, todavía tiene oportunidad de cambiar

Toutousai seguía observando el fuego, tratando de hurgar en su memoria...

_ Alguien que pueda portarla... murmuro la pulga

_ ¿Qué dices Myouga?

_ Nada, nada.... recordaba algo que la anciana Kaede menciono, nada mas...

_ Entonces, solo el tiempo dirá que nos depara el futuro.

Myouga no levantaba la mirada para nada y seguía buscando en su memoria una respuesta: "Kagome no está, Kaede con su secreto... reclamar... ¿Acaso será...?

Y la anciana pulga se dejo llevar por sus ideas, teniendo la certeza de que quizás, después de todo, todavía haya alguna posibilidad... devolviendo a su corazón una luz de esperanza.

Jaken estaba regresando al castillo en Ah-Un trayendo gran cantidad de frutas consigo. La noche avanzaba ganándose su espacio en el cielo. En el maltrecho pórtico de acceso Sesshoumaru observaba a las nubes pasar, en aquel lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Por primera vez se había quitado su armadura, hasta se había cambiado su ropa. Desde las sombras Kagome lo observaba, tenía la sensación de estar mirando a otro jukai, a otra persona, igual pero diferente a quien en tantas veces, en su contra había peleado.

_ Sal de las sombras, mujer... le dijo el frio jukai a Kagome.

Kagome se había olvidado por un momento que era él era un jukai y que podía con facilidad detectar su presencia.

_ Disculpa si te he molestado de alguna manera... yo viene a decirte...

En el momento que ella salía de las sombras el jukai volvió su ambarina mirada hacia ella, Llevaba un finísimo kimono de seda adornado con pálidas sakuras en inmensas mangas con bordes rosados perlado, que resaltaban aun más el color de sus labios.

_ Gracias por permitirme usar...

_ ¡Amo bonito! Al fin llegamos... interrumpió el sapo demonio quien se quedo impactado al ver a Kagome con aquel traje.

_ Ya era hora de que llegaras, Jaken. Rin se ha quedado dormida de tanto esperar (cosa que no era verdad)

_ Lo siento amo... no es fácil para mi...

_ ¡Ya cállate Jaken! No quiero saber nada más

Y el pobre demonio verde dentro de la construcción sin decir una sola palabra se perdió.

_ ¿Puedo acompañarte? Temerosa de la reacción del mononoke la muchacha pregunto.

_ Como quieras.

_ ¿Siempre tratas así a Jaken?

_ ¿Existe alguna otra manera de tratar a los sirvientes?

_ Con amabilidad, tal vez...

_ Eso es de humanos.

Entre cada respuesta parecía que la misma eternidad las separara.

_ Y si mal no recuerdo ya no lo eres...

Kagome con esa frase se estremeció, recordó toda aquella escena de Kana, su dolor. Agacho su cabeza pero esa vez, en lugar de llorar sus puños con fuerza, con rabia cerro lastimándose así sus propias manos..

_ Hasta después de muerto Naraku no deja de hacer daño… Y esa... esa maldita fría...

Cada vez más cerraba sus puños y sus palmas comenzaron a sangrar. El olor de su sangre a Sesshoumaru le llamo la atención. No era ni humana, ni hanyou, ni jukai era dulce. Un dulce aroma que viejos instintos despertó. Ella ya había sido de él y no tenía nada más que perder. Hasta la joven se acerco y con suavidad tomo su mentón , levanto su rostro y observo como todavía de rabia sus dientes apretaba, sus ojos cerrados impidiendo a llanto escapar y con una delicadeza impropia de él, tiernamente la beso.

_ Te lo advertí

_ Respecto a transformarme en...? No se atrevió ni siquiera a pensarlo, no quería aceptarlo.

_ No, lo de ser una jukai en celo

Y sin dudarlo entre la pared y su cuerpo sin salida la dejo.


	9. Chapter 9

Perdonen el retraso en actualizar mi historia, he estado un poco enferma, mas de 15 días con horribles antibióticos. Lo bueno que la termine y espero poner el resto de la misma pronto y así seguir con mis nuevos fics. Pero antes de eso, quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews: dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta, Rerry, Naoto Nayamira, Kmilitachan, gabita, Nanaccs, Sei-San, hitoki-chan, sophia06, Alcalime, PelusitaBlack93, sessmily, AKARY YAMI, NollasBlack, yela01, azulceleste, emihiromi, queen of the shadow, goshi y Karina Natsumi.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Me gustaría saber que les gustaría que publique la próxima vez: más de Inu Yasha, Saint Seiya, Final Fantasy 7 o Transformers. (Ninguno de ellos es de mi propiedad, obviamente)

Capitulo 09

A pesar de la oscuridad Kagome podía ver como las pupilas de Sesshoumaru se dilataban con tan solo mirarla. En su respirar dejaba notar su ansiedad, esperando cual depredador un leve movimiento de su víctima para atacar. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que podría llegar a pasar. Ni esperar.

_ ¿Es por eso que me ayudaste? Kagome algo nerviosa pregunto.

_ Tú pediste un consejo, el frio jukai respondió.

_ ¿O lo hiciste para vengarte de Inu Yasha?

_ El no entendería nada de esto, además, no está aquí para ayudarte, nunca más lo hará

_ No lo necesito.

_ No te creo

Ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada. Sesshoumaru estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y Kagome no quería demostrar que estaba aterrorizada por el jukai aunque no estaba segura si lo prefería como enemigo o como amigo (ó algo más), también dentro de ella una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo.

El Lord de las Tierras Occidentales contra los labios de la joven arremetió buscando más y más de ella pero sin esperarlo sus intenciones se vieron truncadas en ese mismo momento cuando un grito desgarrador el silencio rompió.

_ ¡Rin! Ambos gritaron.

Y sin más, ambos lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la habitación donde la pequeña se encontraba se dirigieron. La hallaron sentada sobre el futon, llorando desconsolada. Kagome reacciono como una madre lo haría con su hija y hacia ella se dirigió. A su lado se sentó y la abrazo demostrándole protección.

_ Ya Rin... cálmate... ya paso... menciono Kagome tomando a la niña entre sus brazos.

_ Volví a soñar con mis padres, me dejaban... y luego, luego los lobos atacaban... sola... estaba muy sola...

Contaba Rin en medio de sollozos. Kagome la abrazaba aun más y un tierno beso en su pequeña cabecita le dio.

_ Sabes bien que ya nadie va a lastimarte...

Sesshoumaru observando aquella escena en silencio, sabía que ni Jaken ni él podrían haber encontrado las palabras no los gestos para consolarla, miro a Kagome protegiendo, consolando a la niña, una niña casi desconocida para ella con quien no tenía ninguna obligación y sin embargo estaba junto a ella. Por unos instantes creyó verse en los brazos amorosos y protectores de su madre, recordaba su esencia, su amor, su ausencia pero nunca podía ver su rostro, lo que hacía que su falta le doliera más, algo que realmente lo atormentaba. Siguió mirando a Kagome, "una jukai con alma humana" advierto y en silencio de aquella habitación, sin ser visto se retiro.

_ ¿Kagome...? la pequeña secándose sus lagrimas le llamo.

_ ¿Si Rin...?

_ ¿Te quedaras junto al señor Jaken y al amo Sesshoumaru para poder cuidarme?

_ ¿Pero... por qué quieres que yo me quede?

_Me gusta estar con el amo Sesshoumaru y el señor Jaken... pero a veces me siento solita...

"¿Y ahora que haré, que le diré?" se pregunto Kagome pero no fue necesario, la pequeña se había quedado completamente dormida en sus brazos. La acostó nuevamente, la arropo y sobre ella creó un campo de protección, sabiendo que una respuesta tenía, que solo debía aceptar lo que su corazón le decía.

En silencio también salió ella y al demonio se decidió a encontrar. Busco por las demás habitaciones hasta que lo hallo.

_ Rin se ha quedado nuevamente dormida... la muchacha anuncio.

Pero no hallo respuestas. Sentado, bajo la claridad de la luna Sesshoumaru parecía más solitario y triste que frió y maligno y a ella esa extraña actitud le llamo la atención, sabía que algo diferente había. A él se acerco y al ver su rostro, un rostro triste y angustiado algo en ella, en su interior cambio y no pudo resistirse y sin más, al gran jukai abrazo. Al sentir el cálido contacto, él correspondió tomándola por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho pudiendo escuchar el latido de su corazón, el corazón de una extraña miko, una jukai miko que con su bondad el amor en el despertó.

_ Quédate por favor. El sobreaño de las Tierras Oeste le pidió

_ Eres la segunda persona que me pide lo mismo esta noche.

Y la joven con suavidad evito que una lágrima se derramara por las delicadas facciones del jukai para luego tomar por prisioneros sus labios entre los de ella.

No hubo palabras ya que no fueron necesarias y bajo la mirada cómplice de la luna, sin más que ella por testigo, sin apuro, Sesshoumaru tomo a Kagome por mujer, la convirtió en su compañera a esa dulce criatura que alguna vez odio pero que a su corazón despertó.

Sesshoumaru hizo con firmeza a Kagome nuevamente suya. Se amaron por horas mutuamente sabiendo que para ninguno de los dos ya había vuelta atrás.

Las horas pasaron y Kagome se encontró en el alba recostada sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru quien lucía tranquilo, pacifico hasta casi inofensivo. Con suavidad ella quito un mechón del rostro de su amado quien al sentir el roce de su piel abrió sus ojos color miel.

_ Cuéntame como era ella, tu madre. Le pidió Kagome a Sesshoumaru abrazada al jukai mientras jugueteaba con un delicado mechón plateado.

Sesshoumaru volvió su mirada hacia el vació y con pena se dejo escuchar.

_ Apenas si la recuerdo, su olor, su calidez pero no puedo recordar con claridad su rostro...

_ La querías mucho ¿verdad?

_ Con ella siempre me sentía seguro, como hace...

_ ¿Como Rin y yo hace unas horas? Le respondió la joven jukai sobre sus codos sin apartarse demasiado del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

_ Si, así es...

_ ¿Y tu padre nunca te hablaba de ella?

_ No, nunca quiso hacerlo, por mucho tiempo también parecía haberse ido con ella. Y cuando conoció...

_ ¿A la madre de Inu Yasha? ¿Creíste que la había olvidado?

_ Traicionado... la cambio por una humana...

_ Si yo, ahora, no fuera lo que soy, estarías repitiendo su historia, ¿no lo crees?

El se la quedo observando por unos instantes, encontrando las palabras correctas a esa verdad. "Y no me importaría" pensó

_ Eso ya no importa... respondió el jukai con cierto tinte rojizo en sus mejillas, lo cual provoco una delicada sonrisa en su joven amante.

_ ¿Por qué él, está muerto? Seria Kagome agrego.

_ Porque abriste mis ojos, porque estás aquí... ¿Deseas quedarte?

_ Si.

Y Kagome lo beso dejándose atrapar por su brazo que se enredo en su cintura.

_ Amo...bo... ni... to... el asqueroso sapo verde interrumpió

Jaken, prácticamente se desmayo al ver a la amante pareja juntos. Tieso, inmóvil parecía parte de una extraña decoración ausente.

_ ¡Jaken!... ¡Jaken! Grito Sesshoumaru al ver a su inútil sirviente con su pequeña boca abierta, la cual dejaba ver casi todo el interior de este.

Y el extraño demonio verde reacciono incomodo ante tal situación.

_ Disculpe, disculpe amo bonito… De rodillas y rostro al piso respondió luego de reaccionar.

Sesshoumaru sin darle importancia al asunto ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la vista.

_ Ve a ver si Rin ya despertó su Amo le ordeno.

_ Si, si amo, ¡ya voy!

Y corriendo a toda velocidad, la máxima que sus cortas piernas le permitían, desapareció.

_ ¿Quién fue la otra persona que te pidió que te quedaras? Luego que Jaken se fuera Sesshoumaru a Kagome le pregunto.

_ Fue Rin, quien más. Ahora no me puedo negar. Le respondió Kagome mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero.

_ ¿Quieres quedarte aquí, en el castillo?  
_ Iré a donde tu estés, Sesshoumaru sama. Y sin más, el jukai macho sus poderosas y mortales manos deslizo por la cintura de su joven pareja para que sus cuerpos se pegaran más uno a otro y se volvieron a besar.

Y los primeros rayos de sol alumbraron con su luz y calor a ellos dos.


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste.

**Capitulo 10**

La mañana avanzaba para todos de igual manera. Rin ya se había levantado cuando el señor Jaken fue por ella. Otra vez estaba alegre, sonriente y lista para una nueva aventura ese día.

_ Señor Jaken ¿Sabe usted en donde está la señorita Kagome? Rin le pregunto a un muy adolorido Jaken.

_ Bien... yo... eh... como decirlo... intentaba decir el pequeño sirviente

_ Aquí estoy pequeña. Sonriente la joven jukai mencionó entrando a la habitación donde se hallaba la niña salvando al pequeño Jaken de dar ciertas explicaciones un poco vergonzosas y molestas para él.

_ ¿Cómo dormiste?

_ ¡Bien! ¿Te vas a quedar con Rin?

_ Se quedara con nosotros. Agrego frio e indiferente como siempre Sesshoumaru apareciendo por detrás.

Le respondió el jukai apareciendo por detrás de la joven.

_ ¡Si! Vamos señor Jaken dijo la pequeña tomando de la mano al señor Jaken y arrastrándolo cual muñeco de trapo.

Y tomo al afligido Jaken por una de sus mangas y a la rastra lo saco

_ ¡Hay niñita que me haces daño! (pero nadie escucho sus reclamos)

Kagome sonrió al ver el rostro feliz de Rin, hasta el mismo Sesshoumaru lo hizo.

_ ¿sabias que te queda bien...? dijo la joven acercándose al jukai-

_ ¿mmm?

_ Sonreír... le respondió Kagome a su nuevo compañero por elección acariciando su rostro, mus rojas marcas tan características de él.

_Usa esta habitación

_ No, es especial para ti.

_ Igual que tu lo eres para mi... Y nuevamente la beso siendo sorprendidos esta vez por la mismísima Rin que se quedo sorprendida al verlos así, tan bien juntos y sin más, sobre ellos se abalanzó, aferrándose a las piernas de Kagome.

_ ¡Ahora Rin tiene familia! ... pero todavía tengo hambre...

_ Veamos qué podemos hacer al respecto. Kagome menciono feliz salvándole el pellejo al odioso sapo verde.

Kagome se separo de Sesshoumaru llevándose consigo a la pequeña. El jukai por unos momentos solo en esa habitación solo se quedo, miro todo a su alrededor y con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios pensó "Madre, se que estarías de acuerdo" y luego, calmo, indiferente, como siempre a patrullar su territorio se dirigió.

Kagome, Rin y el pobre señor Jaken montaron sobre Ah Un y hacia el bosque más cercano se dirigieron. Al llegar, descendieron y la inexperta jukai inspecciono el lugar. Su vista, sus oídos, su olfato se agudizaban día con día.

_ Este lugar me es familiar... Kagome menciono al llegar a ese lugar.

Rin se había alejado suficiente de Kagome y Jaken cuando de entre unos arbustos una pequeña gatita amarilla emergió al ser perseguida por un kitsune, un muy joven kitsune. Y ellos dos cara a cara se encontraron.

_ Pe... Pe... pero si tu... tu eres la niña que viaja con... menciono un pequeño kitsune algo asustado.

_ ¡Hola! Soy Rin...

_ Tú… tú viajes con Sesshoumaru, dijo casi aterrado el pequeño zorrito. Hay... hay...

Correr sin mirar hacia donde fue su primera reacción tropezándose sin querer con un nuevo problema.

_ Vaya, vaya... pero ¿qué tenemos aquí...? tomando a Shippou por su cola.

_ Oh siiii Mi desayuno...

El terror se adueño del pequeño y asustado zorrito y cuando creía que su fin seria vio como una mueva de dolor en la cara de ese monstruo comenzó a surgir, y al soltarlo pudo ver una silueta, una silueta femenina que le era muy familiar, una con la cual quería estar.

No muy lejos de allí, Sango y Miroku que de a poco iban reconstruyendo la aldea de exterminadores sintieron que algo andaba mal pues ni Shippou ni Kirara habían regresado a desayunar y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos se perdían por nada o casi nada. Angustiados se fueron a buscarlos.

_ No sé quién eres pero a este ogro nadie le quita su desayuno, grito enojado el ogro que había tomado a Shippou por su colita.

La desafortunada criatura trato de atacar a Kagome pero, rememorando cada movimiento de Inu Yasha pudo derrotar con facilidad al ogro con sus garras, al enemigo que a sus amigos en peligro puso.

Shippou seguía temblando de miedo acurrucado casi en el suelo. Kirara junto a él al ver a esa desconocida criatura se transformo pero al acercarse escucho esa cálida y conocida voz.

_ Nadie se mete con mis amigos y menos con Shippou. La desconocida jukai le grito a su contrincante dejando a Shippou algo desconcertado.

Los oscuros ojos del kitsune se abrieron para poder ver el rostro de ese ser tan querido para él. No lo podía creer y a sus brazos salto sin pensar y en ellos comenzó a llorar.

_ eres… eres tú: !Kagome! ¡Por qué por qué no viniste! Buaaaa… comenzó el pequeño a llorar entre los brazos protectores de su amada Kagome.

En ese momento llegaron Sango y Miroku que se quedaron anonadados al ver al pequeño Shippou en los brazos de Kagome.

_ ¡Kagome! La pareja exclamo.

Ella también estaba triste y sollozando. Hasta sus amigos se dirigió y a la exterminadora el pequeño kitsune le entrego.

_ Perdónenme amigos, todavía no estoy lista...

_ Kagome chan...

_ Señorita Kagome... Inu Yasha...

_ Eligio a Kikiou, ¿verdad?

_ Si...

Kagome recordó el momento en el cual lo conoció, sellado en el Árbol Sagrado, una parte de ello lo maldecía pero otra parte de ella, todavía quería estar con él, nunca lo olvidaría, nunca lo dejaría de amar como estaba segura, que él, no importa donde estuviera, de igual manera lo haría para con ella.

_ No se preocupen por mí, estaré cerca. Solo denme algo de tiempo, tiempo es lo que ahora necesito...

_ El tiempo que sea necesario, amiga...sabes a donde encontrarnos... menciono la exterminadora luego de golpear al monje como siempre, lo que provoco una gran sonrisa en su vieja amiga.

_ Gracias y adiós...

_ ¡Kagome! No te vayas... no me dejes... el zorrito llorando otra vez grito.

El pequeño trato de escapar pero Sango lo retuvo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que algo raro había en ella.

_ Volvamos a casa menciono el houshi con la marca de la mano de su amada todavía fresca en su cara.

Cada grupo volvió a su hogar. Sango, Miroku, Kirara y un muy triste Shippou a la aldea se dirigieron y en la bestia bicéfala, Jaken, Rin y Kagome retornaron a su hogar.

La aldea de Kaede desde hacía varios meses que no era la misma. Cada habitante se había acostumbrado a la presencia y protección de ese hanyou al cual echaban de menos. Nadie quería pasar por su bosque, por su árbol, Nadie le recriminaba a la anciana Kaede por no haber intercedido por su alma con eso que alguna vez fue su hermana.

Dentro de su vivienda, la anciana miko, tenía la visita de viejos amigos.

_ Gracias a todos por venir, la taiyi menciono

_ Ni lo menciones niña, pero ¿Qué es tan importante para reunirnos hoy aquí? La vieja pulga demonio menciono

_ Es sobre Kagome ¿Verdad? La anciana miko pregunto.

_ Si, así es ¿Cómo lo sabe usted?

_ ¿La han visto? ¿Ha regresado? Myouga menciono sentándose en el hombro del viejo Toutousai

_ Mas bien diría que nunca se ha ido... exclamo Miroku observando la mano que llevaba su maldición familiar.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con que "nunca se ha ido"? el fabricante de los colmillos de Inu no Taishou pregunto.

_ Hace unos días atrás, Shippou y Kirara estaban jugando cerca de la aldea cuando fueron atacados por un ogro...

_ ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con la Señorita Kagome? Myoga le pregunto a la taiyi

_ Ella... ella los salvo...

_ Debe haber incrementado sus poderes de sacerdotisa en este tiempo... el armero menciono escupiendo algo de fuego a un trozo de carne que tenía en una vara.

_ ¡No! Lo hizo... lo hizo como si fuera... Miroku trato de relatar pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

_ Como si fuera un demonio, utilizo garras, sus manos... me hizo recordar a Inu Yasha... su novia si pudo decir lo que habían visto en aquella ocasión.

Los ojos de la joven exterminadora se inundaron de lágrimas recordando a sus amigos.

_ ¿Qué?

La miko escondió aun mas su mirada mientras avivaba el fuego.

_ Era imposible... en algún momento debía pasar... Kaede al fin hablo.

_ Anciana Kaede... que... ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué saber usted al respecto?

_ Lo siento Sango. Prometí guardar silencio pero... pero es justo que ustedes sepan lo que sucedió... pero ¿Recuerdan el día que Kagome e Inu Yasha pelearon?

_ Como olvidarlo! Ese día Kagome estaba más furiosa que nunca...

_ Déjala terminar, Sango

_ Perdón... continué por favor...

_ No, está bien. A todos nos duele lo que paso después. Como les decía, ese día salió Kagome corriendo hacia el bosque para tratar de tranquilizarse pero se encontró con Kana...

_ ¡No! La amiga de la joven miko exclamo llevándose sus dos manos hacia su boca.

_ Kana y Naraku nos hicieron su última jugada, le tendieron a Kagome su última trampa...

_ ¿Pe?... ¿Pero que le hicieron? Pregunto la vieja pulga bebiendo algo de té en su pequeña taza.

_ Sabiendo que ella era lo más importante para Inu Yasha y que él se había decidido convertirse en humano a ella, a Kagome, la convirtieron en jukai...

_ ¡Qué! Los hombres gritaron.

_ Eso explica las garras… Miroku observo recordando la forma de pelear de Kagome.

_ Y su velocidad, su fuerza...

_ Pero sus movimientos. Era como ver a....

_ Recuerda Sango que ella conoció a Inu Yasha mucho antes que nosotros, estoy seguro, que de alguna manera, ella hizo lo mismo que Inu Yasha hubiese hecho en ese momento.

_ Supongo que todavía, de alguna manera, el joven amo la sigue cuidando de alguna manera... Toutousai interrumpió muy apenado por la pérdida del hijo menor de su Amo.

_ Anciana Kaede, ¿por qué no nos dijo nada de esto antes?

_ Ay querida, no tienes idea lo que la pobre de Kagome está pasando, ninguno de nosotros se lo puede imaginar. Ella me lo pidió, todavía tenía demasiado dolor en su interior, perder a Inu Yasha, su humanidad, su familia... es mucho incluso para alguien como ella, alguien tan joven y con todo un futuro destrozado... Sintió que no podía enfrentarlos. Pues tiene miedo de si misma.

_ Pobre pequeña, no me imagino lo que debe estar sufriendo dijo el diminuto sirviente casi llorando.

_ Descuiden, ella volverá cuando sus heridas hayan sanado y haya aceptado su nueva vida, su nuevo destino... la anciana menciono

_ ¿Y Shippou?, ¿Qué harán con él? La pulga pregunto conociendo el amor que sentía el joven kitsune por Kagome.

_ No quiso venir. Esta muy triste por no haberse quedado con Kagome.

_ Aunque no me explico porque esa niña, Rin, estaba cerca de ella.... se dijo el monje para si.

_ Al igual que todos nosotros, pero estoy segura que después de esta tragedia, algo bueno va a nacer de todo esto, suspiro Sango pensando en su amiga.

_ Espero que los dioses la escuchen, anciana, eso espero...

_ Tengan seguros que así es... respondió la miko sorbiendo su te recién preparado. Y todos juntos, en la aldea, en la cabaña se quedaron pensando como continuaría, como seria todo de ahora en adelante.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Dentro de una habitación secreta del destruido castillo de Naracu, un oscuro secreto, su ultima venganza, su ultima extensión decidió emerger de su fétido capullo que lo engendro. La purulenta viscosidad se abrió paso a través de las grietas que en el surgieron dejando escapar a aquella monstruosidad, a esa abominación concebida para solo causar dolor. Piel lúgubre como la misma noche, garras por manos, rostro del mismo diablo, torso humano y cola de serpiente para terminar.

_ Padre... aquí está Ryunoshi (dragón de muerte) para cumplir tu último deseo... tu última voluntad... la de acabar con ellos menciono para luego reír malvadamente.

Reptando sobre su vientre salió de su madriguera para ver a la luz del día los restos calcinados y derrumbados de aquella propiedad fiel testigo de la última cruel batalla en la cual el destino de muchos se sello.

_ Cumpliré mi misión... y será más que causar dolor y destrucción, los torturare de tal manera que desearan nunca haber nacido... en especial ese Inu Yasha y esa sacerdotisa a la que tanto ama... la última creación de Naraku agrego.

Observando aquel desolado paisaje, sin más abrió su boca dejando salir un gran chorro de ácido, que a los restos consumió hasta los mismos cimientos.

_ Ya puedo oler su sangre en mis manos... ya puedo sentir su dolor...

Y una risa macabra a las aves del lugar espanto.

Sin explicación, sin aparente conexión tres mujeres sintieron que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

_ Esa energía... no, no es posible... se supone que ya todo termino... la vieja Kaede murmuro observando el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de nubes grises.

_ Esa presencia es... no... No puede ser él... la taiyi agrego-

La miko y la exterminadora cruzaron sus angustiadas miradas, sabiendo que la última palabra no estaba dicha para la humanidad.

En el Castillo de las Nubes, una joven jukai amanecía sobresaltada. Su cuerpo temblaba, su piel estaba completamente sudada, respiración agitada y su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho de manera desesperada.

_ Algo malo... algo muy malo ha despertado... decía Kagome temblando sobre su estera.

_ ¿Acaso no seré yo? Le respondió Sesshoumaru mientras la tomaba por su cintura y a su espalda besaba.

_ No, Sesshoumaru es algo mucho peor... algo que creímos que ya no volvería a caminar sobre esta tierra y que no causaría más dolor...

Con ternura la abrazo a manera de protección pero ambos sabían que todavía faltaba lo peor...

Toutousai se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con su vista fija en Tessaiga cuando Myouga lo encuentro en el interior de su cueva.

_ Toutousai... Toutousai! ¿En qué piensas? La vieja pulga sirviente del poderoso Inu no Taishou interrumpió.

_ Solo una idea... menciono el anciano creador de los colmillos del Comandante mientras este no dejaba de asar un trozo de carne.

_ Creo que tal vez, los dos tenemos los mismos pensamientos...

_ ¿Tu también crees que es posible que...?

_ Estoy seguro que el deseo de Inu Yasha seria que ella la portara, dijo el diminuto jukai mientras bebía un sorbo de su te.

_ ¿Pero si la espada la rechaza por ser ahora jukai?

_ Pero seguramente, en el fondo, ella sigue siendo humana, es por eso que el amo pudo despertar los verdaderos poderes del colmillo, para poderla proteger. Además, es preferible que ella la tenga que no Sesshoumaru. Termino de decir Myouga dejando su tasa para volver a cruzar sus brazos.

_ Es verdad... aunque también es cierto que hace bastante tiempo que no sabemos nada de él... del amo Sesshoumaru.

Un breve silencio sumió momentáneamente a ambos en sus pensamientos. Para luego, Toutousai ponerse de pie y revisar entre sus pertenencias.

_ ¿Qué planeas hacer, Toutousai?

_ Le llevare la espada a la anciana Kaede para que se la entregue a Kagome

_ Muy bien... ¡pues entonces te acompañare!

Acto seguido la anciana pulga salto al hombro del maestro de armas y con gran ceremonia tomo esa espada tan especial y con ella, sobre su peculiar mascota, hacia la aldea de la miko partieron sin pensar en lo que podrían llegar a encontrar.

Destruyendo todo a su paso hacia la aldea de Kaede, Ryunoshi avanzaba lentamente con un solo objetivo en mente: eliminar a todos aquellos que a su amo, a su creador, a Naracu derrotaron sin compasión

En la aldea, Kaede y Sango habían alertado a todos los habitantes del poblado para que se refugiaran en el bosque, pues sabían, sentían que algo malvado sin descanso, al lugar se acercaba.-

Miroku, Sango, Kaede y hasta el pequeño Shippou se prepararon para dar batalla.

_ Como quisiera que Inu Yasha y Kagome estuvieran aquí. Ellos podrían con facilidad, derrotar a quien sea... agrego el pequeño zorrito muy triste.

_ No te preocupes, Shippou, ellos, a su manera, ten por seguro, que nos cuidaran y nos ayudaran. Ya lo veras... agrego Sango abrazando al pequeño kitsune.

_ ¿Por qué debes ir, si ya no son de tu misma especie? Le pregunto el poderoso perro jukai de las tierras del Oeste a su nueva compañera.

_ ¿No lo entiendes, Sesshoumaru? A pesar de ser lo que soy, a pesar de haberme convertido en jukai, ellos siguen siendo mis amigos, y ahora, más que nunca, me necesitan. Si no me aceptan, lo entenderé, pero aun así tengo que hacerlo. Respondió Kagome acariciando el rostro serio de Sesshoumaru.

_ Temerán y desconfiaran de ti, de tus intenciones...

_ Solo mi cuerpo ha cambiado pero no mi alma, mi corazón. Que yo sepa, no hay manera para transformarlos a menos que se quiera dejarlo de ser, pero me siento feliz con lo que soy, una yukai con un muy humano corazón...

_ Como quieras... le respondió Sesshoumaru algo molesto.

_ Volveré... le dijo con una sonrisa para luego dejar un tierno beso en los labios de Sesshoumaru y cuando se disponía a alejarse de él, tras ella un extraño cambio se dio.

_ ¡Espera! Grito el jukai.

Kagome retrocedió sus pasos dándose media vuelta hacia el poderoso mononoke el cual fríamente hacia ella vio acercarse.

_ No seré fuerte como tu pe... Sessh... intento decir Kagome mientras observaba como Sesshoumaru se le acercaba cuando un duro golpe en el estomago la desmayo y cual muñeca de trapo al suelo la hizo caer.

_ Eres demasiado valiosa como para perderte ahora... menciono fríamente el hijo mayor del Comandante.

_ ¡Jaken! Llamo con todas sus fuerzas.

_ Si amo bo... y el sapo boquiabierto se quedo al ver a Kagome desmayada en los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

_ ¡Cuídala! Si algo le sucede en mi ausencia, ten seguro que morirás... simplemente le ordeno a su fiel y casi inútil sirviente.

_ Si amo. respondió casi temiendo por su vida.

El pequeño sapo no daba crédito a sus ojos, Kagome desmayada y su amo bonito, el todo poderoso Señor de las Tierras Occidentales partía para ayudar a un grupo de despreciables humanos.

En la aldea, observaron a una gran bola de luz llegar hasta ellos y de la misma, emerger al mismo Sesshoumaru. Todos los presentes, incluso los recién llegados Myouga y Toutousai quedaron sorprendidos ante la presencia inesperada del primogénito del Comandante.

_ Es... es Sessh... agrego la taiyi al vislumbrar la silueta del arrogante jukai acercándose a la aldea.

_ ¡El amo Sesshoumaru! Grito la pulga sentada sobre la cabeza de Kirara.

_ ¿Por qué huele a Kagome? Se pregunto Shippou olfateando el aire.

_ ¿Cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones por estos lugares...? agrego pensativamente el viejo Toutousai que había llegado a la misma con un importante tarea, regresarle el colmillo de acero a Kaede baba para que ella dispusiera de este.

Serio, frió, indiferente se acerco al grupo en el preciso momento en el cual Ryunoshi hacia su aparición en ese lugar. Y el cielo aun más se oscureció.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, espero que este ante ultimo capitulo les agrade.

_**Capitulo 12**_

La repulsiva criatura sobre su vientre se paro, desafiante, seguro de sí mismo, desafiando a todos los presentes.

_ ¿Quién eres y que quieres? Se atrevió a decir la anciana Kaede.

La anciana sacerdotisa se atrevió a decir

_ Estoy aquí por voluntad de mi padre con la única intención de hacerlos sufrir, la repugnante criatura conocida como Ryunoshi le contestó.

_ Si buscas pelear pues aquí la tendrás El monje atrevido le advirtió.

_ Yo no soy como mis hermanos: Kagura... Kana... yo si los voy a mandar a todos al infierno !En especial ese tal Inu Yasha!

_ Siento desilusionarte engendro, pero mi hermano ya le está haciendo compañía a mi padre en el mismo centro del infierno, le contestó Sesshoumaru fríamente al último legado de Naraku.

_ Lástima, uno menos para torturar...

No muy lejos de allí, Kagome recobraba el conocimiento, encontrándose a Jaken sentado y muy asustado a su lado.

_ Señorita Kagome... muy tímidamente el sapo demonio se atrevió a mencionar.

_ ¿Qué, qué paso? La nueva jukai pregunto.

_ Usted... usted se desmayo y el amo me pidió que la cuidara...

Como un relámpago, la imagen del momento en el cual Sesshoumaru la golpeaba regreso a su memoria.

_ Él... él lo hizo... menciono muy enojada. Intento ponerse de pie pero seguía adolorida por el impacto.

_ ¿Se llevo a Ah Un consigo? La miko mononoke pregunto.  
_ Rin lo está acicalando en estos momentos.

Kagome se puso de pie a pesar del dolor que aun sentía fue en busca de la bestia voladora.

_ Cuida a Rin, Jaken... le pidió poniéndose de pie vacilante y con una mano sobre el lugar donde Sesshoumaru le había pegado.

_ ¿Pero... ? ¿Pero qué piensa hacer?

_ Debo ir

_ !Que que! !No, no y mil veces NO! ! Si usted va el amo bonito me va a matar!

_ Entiende Jaken, si no voy, tal vez él no pueda regresar...

Sin más, se paro junto a Rin, la acaricio, un beso le dio...

_ Rin, por favor, ve con Jaken. Iré por el Amo Sesshoumaru.

_ !Si! contestó la pequeña con una sonriente e ignorando la situación existente. La chiquilla se alejo permitiéndole a Kagome montarse sobre el dragón. Y en las pulposas nubes ella se perdió.

En la aldea, la batalla ya había comenzado. Sango atacaba con su boomerang. Miroku intentaba deshacerse de esa maligna entidad pero su veneno ya lo estaba afectando. Sesshoumaru a pesar de su velocidad y su destreza no podía asestarle un fatídico golpe con Toukijin. Y Kaede protegía con un campo de fuerza a Shippou que cuidaba de una herida Kirara, asistido por el mismísimo Toutousai.

_ No son rivales para el poderoso Ryunoshi! Sientan mi poder... grito la ultima creación de Naraku.

Y cuando parecía el fin, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un gran chorro de corrosivo veneno una flecha se clavo en su cuerpo. Al darse vuelta, la vio a Ella. Y ella fue vista por sus amigos que se sintieron aliviados y agradecidos por su intervención.

_ ¿Y tu quien eres, mujer?

_ !Tu peor pesadilla! Le contestó Kagome tensando una vez más su arco.

Una nueva flecha, con todas sus fuerzas disparo hiriéndolo en su estomago. Esa saeta, brillaba, con dorado resplandor.

_ Increíble …Aun siendo jukai tiene el poder de purificar. Anuncio la anciana miko

_ ¿Jukai...? ¿Qué dices anciana? ¿Kagome no es jukai? Pregunto el pequeño kitsune.

_ Si Shippou. Kagome por culpa de Naraku se ha transformado en jukai, fue su última venganza en contra del Amo Inu Yasha y la señorita Kagome.

_ ¡No! !No es posible! Tanto dolor, tanta angustia hicieron mella en el pequeño que no pudo más, y al lado de Toutousai se desmayo mientras sus amigos intentaban esquivar los nuevos ataques del enemigo. Sus manos, sus garras, su cola, su veneno, con cualquiera de ellos trataba de alcanzar, de matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Miroku estaba exhausto por todo el veneno y la pelea, Sango había sido alcanzada por la cola de serpiente de Ryunoshi y Kirara, maltrecha también, intentaba todavía protegerla. Sesshoumaru realizo un nuevo ataque con Toukijin pero las garras del engendro partiendo su Do* e hiriéndolo gravemente. Kagome ya en el suelo intentaba detenerlo con sus flechas pero aun estas, con su poder, eran como simples picaduras de insectos para él. Solo restaba que un milagro los salvara.

_ Ya no les queda mucho... ríndanse ahora y su muerte será menos dolorosa... quizás.... volvió a decir Ryunoshi.

_ ¡Ni lo sueñes engendro! Yo si tengo seres queridos a quienes proteger... grito el frio jukai mirando fijamente a Kagome, quien con sus ojos llenos de ternura observaba a su amado mononoke.

_ Todos tenemos a quienes proteger. Incluso los que ya no están. La chica del futuro agrego.

En ese momento, Kagome recordó el momento cuando Inu Yasha por primera vez y sin saber por qué lograba que su colmillo se transformara, sobre los restos de su padre y para pelear en contra de su propia sangre.

Toutousai todavía custodiaba a Tessaiga cuando esta, sin razón aparente a palpitar comenzó, un brillo inusual de ella emergió.

_ ¿Qué!? ¿Qué le sucede a esta espada? Menciono el viejo armero del poderoso Inu no Taishou al notar la extraña reacción del viejo colmillo. Y sin más, el viejo demonio de fuego, de pie se puso y su martillo preparo..

"Úsala Kagome... pues ella como yo, siempre te protegerá" una voz a Kagome en su oído le susurro.

_ Inu... Yasha... Kagome menciono ese nombre con lagrimas deslizándose por sus rosadas mejillas escurrió. Tessaiga palpitaba más y más y cuando ella se le acerco un fuerte resplandor dorado emitió.

_ ¡Anciana! Baja la barrera. Sin mucha ceremonia Toutousai le pidió a Kaede baba.

_ Pe... Pero...

_ ¡Hazlo ya!

Kaede sin más el campo de protección deshizo y el peligro a ellos volvió pero el anciano Toutousai, con los ojos empañados de la emoción, el Colmillo de Acero a Kagome le entrego.

_ Se que Inu Yasha estaría más que de acuerdo en que tú la portaras...

_ Lo se... muchas gracias Toutousai.

Con una reverencia acepto a Tessaiga y junto a Sesshoumaru se dirigió. Y los dos, con sus colmillos se dispusieron a enfrentar al enemigo.

* Parte de la armadura de un samurái que cubre el pecho

El destino de todos en ese momento tan solo dependía de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, dependía de Tenseiga y Tessaiga.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que el colmillo...? se pregunto el viejo Myouga

_ Inu Yahsa prometió que siempre la protegería y es eso, exactamente, lo que está haciendo... ¡Maldito hanyuo! ¡Por qué no lo hizo en vida! Grito entre enojada y feliz la taiyi al ver a su vieja amiga de nuevo entre ellos y con el poderoso colmillo de acero entre sus manos.

Ambos jukais no le quitaban ni por un segundo la vista de encima a Ryunoshi, observaban hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos para poder contraatacar los mismos. Aunque este todavía creía que tenía posibilidades de ganar.

_ Sabes que él... comenzó a decir Sesshoumaru.

_ Lo sé pero este no es el momento le respondió su pareja venida del futuro.

El negro dragón se irguió aun mas sobre su cola, sus coléricos ojos no dejaban de observar a la pareja que frente a un le hacía.

_ Los mandare al infierno, a todos les grito Ryunoshi.

Con un rápido movimiento trato de atacarlos nuevamente lanzándoles veneno. Kagome y Sesshoumaru saltaron velozmente para no ser alcanzados, pero el corrosivo liquido a la tierra debajo de sus pies licuó.

_ ¿Cómo haremos para vencerlo? Pregunto Kagome analizando la delicada situación.

_ Veo que Tessaiga te ha tomado como su Ama, combinemos su poder con Tenseiga

_ Combinar su poder... ¡cierto! Como cuando sellaron a Souunga!

_ Veo que recuerdas bien esa vez...

_ Admítelo Sesshoumaru, todos nos dimos cuenta... le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ ¿Darse cuenta de qué? Pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras esquivaba un nuevo ataque de Ryunoshi.

_ Que al menos por una vez, a Inu Yasha protegiste

_ ¿Y tú has dado cuenta de otra cosa?

_ ¿No, de qué?

_ Que es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que piensas en él... en mi hermano.

Un nuevo ataque de Ryunoshi los devolvió a la realidad pero esta vez el veneno logro salpicar a Kagome en una de sus piernas y el dolor de la herida era insoportable.

_ Acabemos de una buena vez con él, muy enojada Kagome pidió, casi con sus ojos dorados decorados con fuerte tono de rojo.

Sobre la tierra volvieron a posarse, frente a su adversario.

_ ¿Acaso decidieron unirse al resto de su familia en el infierno? Ryunoshi les volvió a decir.

_ ¡NO! ¡Eres tu quien los ira a conocer! el poderoso inu le respondió.

Cada uno de los dos desplegó si poder al máximo, cada uno desplegó el ataque más poderoso de sus colmillos, Tessaiga con su Bakuryuuha y Tenseiga con su Souryuuha. Las fuerzas de estos se entrelazaron como nunca, se fundieron en un solo haz de luz y toda esa energía, de lleno a Ryunoshi al enemigo golpeo.

El humo, el polvo, poco a poco se dispersaron, dejando ver que su oponente había desaparecido, quedando tan solo marcas en la tierra, grandes surcos abiertos como heridas en sus propios cuerpos.. Y por fin, comprobaron una vez más que ese engendro, por fin, había desaparecido.

Ryunoshi, Naraku, al fin había sido vencido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchas**** gracias a emihiromi, Chie Abi, NollasBlack, Azul D Cullen, Karina Natsumi, Goshi, Baby, damalunaely, Alba, Nanaccs, Queen of the shadows, Yela01, Akary Yami, sessmily, PelusitaBlack93, Alcalime, Sophia06, hitoki-chan, Sei-San, Gabita, kmilitachan, Naoko Nayamira, Rerry, dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta, por haber seguido esta historia. Espero que el final les guste.**

**Muchas**** gracias, Selkis**

**Yo mate a Kagome: El final**

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Myouga y hasta el mismo Toutousai no salían de su asombro. Como pudieron se acercaron hasta Kagome y a Sesshoumaru, ambos heridos pero sin riego de perder sus vidas.

El pequeño Kitsune con ojos llorosos no pudo contenerse y sin más, sobre Kagome se abalanzo, sobre ella salto y en sus brazos se quedo.

_ ¿Están todos bien? Pregunto la hermosa sacerdotisa convertida en jukai.

_ No hay nada que unas hierbas y un buen descanso no puedan curar. Menciono la anciana miko.

_ Y ¿ustedes... como están? La taiyi pregunto recogiendo su hirakotsu.

_ Como dijo Kaede, nada que unas hierbas y descanso no puedan curar. Le contesto su amiga.

Shippou se había aferrado a Kagome como si de ello dependiera su existencia y ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir sus ojos temiendo que ello no fuera realidad.

_ ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros a la aldea a curar sus heridas? Kaede agrego.

_ Será mejor que nos vayamos, Kagome. El señor de las tierras oeste aconsejo. En cuanto termino de hablar el pequeño zorrito a los brazos de su amada Kagome salto.

_ Shippou, debes quedarte... intento decir Kagome mientras intentaba que el pequeño kitsune se soltara de ella.

_ ¡NO! No quiero. ¡Quiero quedarme contigo!

_ Pe... Pero... decía la joven jukai muy angustiada por su querido amigo y por la reacción de Sesshoumaru.

_ Déjalo que venga, a Rin le vendrá bien su compañía. Frio como de costumbre Sesshoumaru respondió a la actitud del pequeño zorro.

Todos los demás se quedaron asombrados al ver el cambio del jukai.

_ ¡Y yo que creía haber visto todo! Suspiro el viejo Toutousai sentándose en el suelo.

_ ¡Amo Sesshoumaru...! agrego a su vez la vieja pulga Myouga saltando al cuello del inu.

_ No tientes a la suerte anciano Myouga, no todavía... el único hijo vivo del Comandante respondió.

El gran lord hecho una mirada al grupo de humanos y sin más hacia el tranquilo y pacifico Ah Un se dirigió, dejando atrás a Kagome, con sus amigos.

_ Denle un poco más de tiempo, ya verán. Les menciono a todos los presentes con una sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

_ Señorita Kagome, ¿y usted? El monje pervertido se atrevió a preguntar, aun conociendo la respuesta.

_ Como decirlo... estoy, estaremos en el Palacio de las Nubes... le respondió a su amigo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

_ ¡Ese era el castillo el Comandante! Feliz la pulga grito saltando sobre el lomo de Kirara

_ ¡Kagome! Su compañero y amo grito.

_ No se preocupen, volveremos a vernos.

_ Kagome chan... Sango susurro entre feliz y triste a la vez.

_ Además, todos tenemos alguien a quien proteger, hasta tu, Sango., le dijo Kagome a Sango guiñándole uno de sus ojos dorados.

_ ¿Se refiere a mí, no es así? Miroku pregunto inocentemente rascándose la cabeza.

Una sonrisa cómplice surgió en el rostro de Kagome para luego alejarse con rumbo a su Señor llevándose al pequeño Kitsune consigo. En tanto, Sango, su rostro mostraba signos de rubor al entender las palabras de su querida amiga. A pesar de su cambio, siempre serian las mismas, mas ahora, con esas palabras que solo a ella le había dirigido.

_ Veo que el tonto de mi hermano te sigue cuidando a su manera. Menciono Sesshoumaru echándole una mirada a Tessaiga que ahora descansaba en la cintura de Kagome

_ Eso... ¿te ofende? Menciono tomándole la mano a Sesshoumaru.

_ No. Ya no. Tomo entre sus brazos a Kagome, la sentó sobre el lomo de su dragón y como bola de luz el mononoke desapareció, siendo seguido por el dragón volador con Kagome y Shippou sobre su montura.

Los meses transcurrieron con rapidez. Rin y Shippou se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. Myouga y Toutousai no podían de felicidad, había un nuevo Señor de las Tierras Occidentales, aunque conservaba su gélida mirada se había vuelto más noble, amable hasta con el mismo Jaken y con gusto le sirvieron como a su padre mucho tiempo atrás. Kagome había tenido una camada de cachorros idénticos a su padre, un niño y una niña. Sango y Miroku debieron casarse aunque a ella todavía le faltaban algunos meses más para dar a luz. La aldea de Kaede había retornado a la normalidad y la paz reinaba una vez más. La anciana sacerdotisa tenía ahora una ayudante, Yune, que todavía se aterraba cada vez que Kagome visitaba a sus amigos. Ella no comprendía que hasta los jukais son más parecidos a los humanos que lo que creía.

_ ¿Cómo se van a llamar los niños? Pregunto Rin observando detenidamente a los cachorros que dormían plácidamente sobre el regazo de su poderoso y orgulloso padre junto Shippou.

Kagome todavía estaba algo débil por esfuerzo de dar gemelos pero estaba más que feliz con su familia.

_ La pequeña se llamara Keiko, que significa adorada... la madre primerariza agrego.

_ ¿Y su hermano?, el kitsune agrego olfateando al pequeño.

_ Inu Yasha... su padre contesto.

_ ¿Cómo has dicho, Sesshoumaru?

_ Inu Yasha. Quiero que se llame Inu Yasha. No puedo negar el hecho que fue mi hermano y que nunca... lo soporte. Pero cuando te conocí, comprendí todo lo que mi padre siempre intento enseñarme. Es la forma de estar en paz con ambos.

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a su mujer y sobre su pecho Kagome se recostó.

_ Además, él al igual que yo, siempre te protegeré. Le menciono a su esposa dejándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

_ ¿Aun estas enfadado porque yo tengo a Tessaiga?

_ Solo un corazón humano pudo y puede portarla.

_ Sesshoumaru...

_ ¿Si?

_ ¡Te amo!

Los pequeños se miraron de manera cómplice cuando sus padres, ya que en eso Kagome y Sesshoumaru se convirtieron para la pequeña Rin y el kitsune Shippou, al verlos besarse con pasión.

El tiempo en paz transcurrió. El mundo de los jukais lentamente fue desapareciendo. Su sangre inexorablemente con la humana se fue mezclando más y más, hasta que sus vidas, logros y fracasos en tan solo cuentos y leyendas se transformaron.

Aunque detrás de cada leyenda, historia, un verdadero suceso oculto, encubierto siempre habrá.

Osaka, 1 de Marzo de 2009

Mí querida Maemi Hirugashi:

Si estás leyendo esta carta, es porque mi terrible enfermedad me ha vencido. Siento muchísimo la desaparición de tu amada Kagome y como madre, apelo a tus buenos sentimientos, a tu corazón. Eres la única familia que me quedaba, por ello, te pido, te imploro que cuides de mi Kumiko. Sé que no podrá llenar el espacio vació de tu hija pero al menos mitigara tu dolor como así tu el de ella por mi eminente perdida.

Sin más que a la espera de tu bondad, tú prima Eriko

La señora Hirugashi termino de leer la carta de su prima. La doblo. La guardo. Pensó en silencio por unos instantes y a la hija de su prima abrazo.

_ Bienvenida a tu hogar, Kumiko. La señora Hirugashi a su sobrina anuncio.

_ Muchas gracias, señora. Sonrojada la jovencita de unos quince años respondió.

_ No me llames así, por mi nombre estará bien.

_ Gracias, Maemi

_ Ya conoces a Souta, al abuelo y por supuesto, a Buyo...

_ ¡Por supuesto! Respondió la jovencita de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

_ ¿se va a quedar con nosotros, mamá? El pequeño Souta agrego.

_ Si, así es. Vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante. Mañana mismo iré a la escuela de Ka... a la escuela para inscribirla.

_ ¿Y se quedara en el cuarto de...?  
_ SI, usaras el cuarto que era de mi hija.

_ Pues... yo no... La jovencita algo incomoda por toda la situación agrego.

_ No te preocupes, se que a ella no le molestaría.

_ Souta, ¿por qué no la acompañas y la ayudas a instalarse?

_ ¡Si! ¡Vamos! Feliz respondió tomando a su prima de la mano y arrastrándola muy entusiasmado a Kumiko a su nueva habitación. Todo en ella estaba tal cual Kagome la había dejado.

_ Su misma edad, su mismo color de cabello, mismo rostro, a pesar de ser parientes lejanos se parecen tanto que si no lo supiera, diría que son hermanas... el anciano sollozando agrego.

_ Si... son casi idénticas, salvo por los ojos color miel de la pequeña la señora Hirugashi exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¿A quién me hacen recordar...? ah! No lo sé pero cuando lo recuerde... el viejo sacerdote intentaba recordar.

Kumiko estaba guardando toda su ropa cuando Souta noto in extraño paquete en su poder, el cual le llamo poderosamente la atención.

_ ¿Qué guarda allí, Kumiko? Curioso Souta agrego mirando un gran paquete que la joven poseía en su poder.

_ ¿He?

_ ¡eso! Indicando el paquete

_ ¡Ah, eso! Esas son tres espadas, herencia de la familia de mi padre.

_ ¿Puedo verlas? Con ojitos de cachorro Souta pregunto.

_ ¡Por supuesto!

La muchacha desenvolvió el paquete y la primera espada que emergió fue una en cuyo mango una bola de seda roja estaba amarrada a su empuñadura.

Kumiko_ Sabes... le leyenda dice que estas espadas le pertenecieron a un muy poderoso jukai, que sería mi ancestro, el cual desposo a una humana. Esta es Toukijin...

Los ojos de Souta se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa historia, recién allí comenzaba a notar el parecido de Kumiko con su hermana, pero el color de sus ojos...

_ Y estas son Tenseiga y Tessaiga, los Colmillos Sagrado y de Acero…

_ Colmillo de Acero... ¡Orejas de perro! Grito el pequeño, grito más que feliz.

Y sin dudarlo salió corriendo de la habitación gritando como loco, llamando a su madre.

_ ¿Y a este que bicho le pico? ¿Orejas de perro? Si darle mayor importancia, Kumiko a Souta y sus gritos, tranquilamente siguió guardando todas sus cosas, pero a sus espadas, su herencia, con cuidado, las acomodo sobre un soporte, juntas, desconociendo su verdadera historia. Cansada, una vez terminada la faena de acomodarse en su nueva habitación, sin más en la cama se recostó y dormida se quedo.

Amaneció sobre Tokio una vez más, Kumiko ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida salvo al hecho de levantarse temprano, como siempre, al colegio una vez mas tarde llegaría.

_ ¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Que tarde se me hizo, no voy a llegar...! muy agitada menciono Kumiko.

_ ¡Cálmate Kumiko! Al menos desayuna algo... su tía le reclamo.

_ Si lo hago no llegare a tiempo a clases, menciono tomando una tostada y un simple jugo de naranja.

_ ¡Adiós! Y salió corriendo de la casa

_ Te lo dije y te lo digo mamá, esta chica desciende de Kagome y de orejas de perro... es igual de tonta...

_ ¡Souta! Como dices esas cosas... además, sino te vas tú también, llegaras tarde a clases.

_ ¡Pero qué ideas...! agrego el anciano Hirugashi dejando sobre la mesa su porción de arroz.

En cercanías del templo, Kumiko corría para no llegar retrasada a clases, sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle con luz verde, pero para los automóviles. Pero una mano, de la nada, la detuvo justo a tiempo.

_ ¡Espera! ¿O quieres que un auto te mate? Una voz masculina le llamo la atención.

_ ¿He? Una distraída Kumiko respondió.

_ La luz esta verde, pero para los automovilistas, niñita distraída…

_ ¿Quién rayos te crees, para llamarme niñita!

Increpando descaradamente a un joven de cabellos largos y ojos grises, con una curiosa vestimenta roja.

_ Soy Iki Tamamuro. Gusto en conocerla, Señorita...

_ Taji, Kumiko Taji...

Y sus ojos y sus almas se encontraron nuevamente para no separarse nunca más.

_ ¿Acaso no te conozco de otro lugar?

_ Más bien... diría que de otro tiempo, nada mas...

Y las almas de Inu Yasha y de Kagome una vez más se volvieron a encontrar.

Fin


End file.
